


Memories of the Wild

by Rill



Series: Moments in Time [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gore, Link is a sad Mr. Hero, Onesided Link/Mipha, Other, Sidon is a sad fish, Tagging as I go, breath of the wild - Freeform, idk I was bored and thought of these drabbles, or well shark, or zora, sad zora, slight Zelink?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rill/pseuds/Rill
Summary: As Link journeys through Hyrule, he realizes many things about his past and the world he lives in.(AKA little drabbles I'll be making from time to time)





	1. Hill

His throat burned as he ran, his legs were unused to everything he had done over the past few days, and the clothing he wore did nothing to protect him from the weather. Looking back, maybe he shouldn't have left the Great Plateau in the afternoon. Now, here he was, beyond the borders he was once contained to, in the middle of the night. 

Link tripped with what may have been a simple tree branch. He wasn't sure, it was hard to see anything with this down pour. He was on the floor for quite a while, breathing heavily as he rested from his long trek. Perhaps running for six hours wasn't the best idea he had. Perhaps doing favors an elder man asks of him in under two days with little to no sleep was worse than the idea of running for six hours. 

He thought about these past three days as he stood up from the muddy road. It wasn't that he had no place to sleep, the elder man, soon to be revealed as the King of Hyrule, offered a place to sleep one of those nights. However, Link did not feel comfortable taking the only bed of an elder person who at the time, he thought needed as much sleep as he did. 

The blond boy with a green doublet slowly made his way up a hill, seating himself on the bottom of a pole. A flag that once flew proudly, now singed at the edges and needing of repairs near the center where a large hole could be found above him. He leaned his head against the pole, breathing heavily as he watched the thunderstorm. 

Link could see the castle from here. The water pouring from the sky above added a bit of difficulty to see it, but the red glow it had made it visible at all times. As he got a good look at the castle, Link felt his cheeks grow wet. 

He knew it wasn't just from the rain. 

It caught him by surprise at first. He wasn't quite sure why he was crying, but looking upon the place he was to reach one day seemed to trigger it. Perhaps it was because of the events that have recently happened, and he could no longer contain his fatigue. Perhaps it was the thought of Princess Zelda being there, waiting for his return. Perhaps it was the thought of the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Perhaps he only now realized he was all alone. 

Link laughed. He wasn't sure why, but he did. He laughed and cried until his stomach hurt, until the rain stopped, until his eyes could no longer produce water, until the sky cleared up and he could see the sun again. 

Because in the past one hundred years, the only person he talked to was a dead king. 

Because the only living contact he has had was from animals in the wild, or monsters to be defeated. 

Because suddenly he realized why he needed Kakariko Village so much, why he was so desperate to reach his destination. 

But... There was also something more. He couldn't quite place his finger on it, but he knew it involved the castle ahead.

Perhaps, the thought of saving a Princess he was once close to whom he no longer remembers was the real burden. 

The thought of his lost memories made him want to cry again. Instead, he stood up, and continued his journey to Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, well I had fun with this. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I basically made this because this is what I've been thinking since day one of playing BOTW. Like, right now Link's only doing what the king asked him to do, which is save Hyrule and his daughter, but he has no idea why he's doing this until he regains his memories and realizes why he felt he should care, even when he didn't.
> 
> Well anyway, as always, constructive criticism is a appreciated, and if you have any requests as to what scene you would like to be written next, I can do that! If you want, you can say a place, characters to interact with Link, and so on, or just give me a prompt!


	2. Tunic

It was raining a lot since Link left the Great Plateau, strangely enough. The fire that the kind villagers in Kakariko Village left was put out the moment the water touched the ground, interrupting his cooking session. It would seem he would have to wait to give a few more apples a singed look. 

Some flint would be useful right about now, he thought to himself. 

He pulled out his Sheikah Slate, deciding to do something with this extra time while he waited for a kind soul to light his fire. Could this small device that easily clipped onto his belt really be the key to remembering his past? 

He took a quick glance at every picture. He had just come back from Hateno Village to tell Impa of his progress, even if he didn't necessarily need to. It was all for the better anyway, she gave him a tunic which was much better equipped for battle than his worn doublet was. 

Although, he felt a bit unworthy of the blue tunic he wore. So much history to live up to. 

After skimming through all the photos the princess once took, Link looked through them again. Except, this time he took in every single detail of each landscape. He wondered how in the world he would find these places, or if he had already visited one without even knowing. The thought of having missed something on the way here was rather frustrating, to say the least. 

The boy examined every single picture until each image was engraved in his head. He could only hope that when the time came he would remember to search his surroundings for any clues to his past. 

"Quite the nifty device you got there." 

Link took a glance at Pikango, the traveling artist who he recently helped see the Great Fairy near the village. His eyes drifted back to the Sheikah Slate in his hands. He smiled politely and gave Pikango a nod. The brush looking haired artist gave the teen a smile in return, lighting up the fire once more for the both of them. 

"Say, I was wondering if perhaps I could do something to repay you? I travel all over the world, so if you want to know something..." Pikango trailed off, and Link's expression brightened as he got an idea. 

"Yes!" His voice sounded raspy, hardly used since one hundred years ago. He cleared his throat, flipping through some of the pictures in the Sheikah Slate to reach the beginning of the slideshow again before holding it out to Pikango. "Do you know if any of these places are nearby?" 

Pikango narrowed his eyes, taking a good look at each picture. "Hm... Ah, that's the east gate entrance at the bottom of Mount Lanayru. It should be just ahead of the Fairy Fountain." He paused, "It was most likely used often in the past, though no one goes through there now." 

"Thank you." Link gave him another smile before standing up. "I'll be heading over there now." With that, he put up the slate and headed off. His apple cooking days would have to wait. 

As he approached the eastern gate, he came to a stop from his short sprint. He pulled out his Sheikah Slate, compared the photograph to the real place. 

It was like he was just hit in the head. A small memory from one hundred years ago came to him, his emotions of that moment returning to him. The sadness, the regret, the anger.

The helplessness.

He could see familiar faces, and yet he couldn't quite put his finger on who they were. Well, all except one. Without a doubt, the small blond Hylian girl was Princess Zelda. 

He took a good look at his reflection in the puddle below, and he remembers, the same blue tunic that he wore now once belonged to the hero of Hyrule that was to fight Ganon. 

So then who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to go in depth on the tunic for this and how Link feels wrong wearing it at first, but at the same time I wanted to end with that question, and before he didn't realize how it was "wrong so I couldn't exactly go in depth at the beginning. There is one small section I ended up adding near the beginning though, just so I could be satisfied with this haha. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed, as well as any requests you have for future chapters!


	3. Epona

She was absolutely beautiful. Her short, brown hair glistened in the sunlight, and Link couldn't help but to admire her from afar as she led her friends to the large tree in the distance. 

He knew from the moment he saw her, he needed that horse. 

The blue-clad Hylian ran as close as he could to the small pack of horses without startling before dropping to the floor. He quietly made his way to the desired horse, feeling drawn to it. It was almost as if they knew each other in a past life or something, and the moment he touched the horse, he knew she felt the same way. She was still for a few moments, and Link knew they had a connection. 

Then the bumpy ride started. Link was more than ready for the challenge, the horse obviously wanted to test him to make sure he was worthy. But, well, Link failed. Five seconds after he had climbed up, the horse thrashed about to knock him off. The blue-clad male did his best to comfort his new friend and stay on, but she was having none of it. 

Link fell off not only the horse, but rolled down the hill. It felt like an endless trip, until he finally ended up near the bottom of the mountain. He groaned in both pain and disappointment. It would seem his new steed would have to wait a while. 

The next time he saw her, he was well on his way to his first destination for the second tech lab of Hyrule. He was in Central Hyrule, which might have been a bad idea with all the Guardians wandering about, but he had seen a shrine in the distance and wanted to visit it. It was like the horse had specifically come to save him from this nightmare.

Link approached the horse slowly. He had a feeling she wouldn't run from him even if he didn't do so, but better safe than sorry. She looked directly at him, and they shared eye contact for a long time. Link rested a hand on her. 

And then the battle began. 

Link struggled to stay on his (not so) trusty steed, and he's pretty sure he accidentally trampled a few Guardians in the process of gaining the respect of his friend, but he was finally able to calm her. 

He immediately led them to the nearest stable, talking to the man in charge of the horses to register his friend. 

"And what will her name be?" 

He's not quite sure what it was, but somehow he knew the perfect name that would suit her. 

"Epona."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Epona is like amiibo/endgame only but like for this somehow Epona will have found Link, haha. 
> 
> Speaking of endgame, Epona fucking ran away from me while I was playing. I accidentally ran into Ganon and fell off of her, then she just ran off. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism and requests are always welcome, or just comments!


	4. Scars

When Link finally took the chance to visit Purah's friend Robbie, he felt rather harassed. 

He was to strip down to assure the man that "he was who he said he was". Honestly? Link called complete bull. But, he did as told, and let the man see his scars. 

He never thought his mind would freely remind him of a distant time without a real object to trigger it. But here he was, dazing off as Robbie examined him, remembering a time when Princess Zelda did the same thing. 

 

She seemed mesmerized by the scars on her hero's chest. Zelda held her hand up hesitantly, tracing an older one until it intercepted the new scar Link had just received. She frowned at the wound, as if that would somehow fix it. Zelda was quick to stand up, taking out the first aid items her steed carried in a pouch. 

Link winced as the princess applied the alcohol to his chest. He let her do her magic, because he was never good with first aid. Someone else always needed to do it for him. 

It was silent, but not uncomfortable. The two had grown used to the other's presence by now. Despite the seemingly lack of communication, this silence was welcomed. After all, actions spoke louder than words. 

As soon as Zelda finished patching Link up, the scolding started. "I thought I told you to be careful." 

Link smiled an apologetic smile. It was strange to think only a few weeks go the princess hated him. And, perhaps he disliked the princess a bit as well. 

Zelda sighed softly, her hand still resting on his chest. Her face flushed when she realized it, and hesitantly pulled away. "Sorry." 

The blue-clad soldier shook his head. "Don't worry." 

It was quiet again. Zelda looked him directly in the eyes. "How long have you had those scars?" 

Link raised an eyebrow, deep in thought. "A few years. Some from training, others for helping villagers." 

"And this one because of me." 

Zelda's grip on her tunic tightened. 

 

"Link? You can put your clothes back on now." 

He snapped out of his daydream, once again seeing Robbie in front of him. Link subconsciously held a hand to the one scar that trailed from one side of his chest to the other before he quickly threw on his tunic again. 

That scar was for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I'll be adding a few other memories that Link receives as time passes, because I'm pretty sure the memories from the game aren't his only memories. AKA some other memories before Zelda will be shown too, haha. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, requests, and just comments in general are all welcome!


	5. Mipha

He doesn't remember anything at first. He feels drawn to the Zora's Domain, though he's not sure why. He can see the hurt in the eyes of the Zora people who once knew him as he tells them he does not remember them, the confusion when they notice just how young he looks. But as he speaks with them, with Prince Sidon, with King Dorephan, he starts to remember about her. 

Ever since his mother died, Link spent a lot of his time in the Zora Domain, the only place his father trusted him to be while he did his knightly duties. Being the lead captain of the royal guard, he often was able to speak to the royalty of the lands. By association, Link, too, was able to talk to them. 

He and Mipha quickly became friends. 

When his father wasn't working, he trained Link to one day take his place. Often, he would be harmed during these training sessions, and often Mipha would heal her friend. 

But as the years passed, his father grew ill. There were no longer any sessions between father and son. No longer did the Faroria family exist. 

He was just Link, the orphan. 

He still trained often. After all, he was thirteen and old enough to sign up as a knight in training. In fact, he probably trained more often then than when his family was alive. Even if he was known as the best knight as he grew older, he was still harmed often. 

And Mipha would always heal him. 

But no amount of healing would fix the scars his heart bared. 

Link placed a hand to his chest, where he could still feel the physical scar he got from protecting the princess. 

Only now he realized this body didn't just have physical scars. 

He remembers a distant time where he was perhaps the age of fifteen, being considered into being placed in the royal guard early despite his age. Sidon later told him that Mipha worried for him as she waited in her abode during those years when he was out late training, looking back at the doorway and hoping Link would walk through. 

That was why the Zora Princess wandered away from her home. 

It was the only time Link protected his Zora friend, and perhaps the reason he stopped being so train-crazed at his age. 

He remembers Mipha weeping for him, blaming herself because she wandered. 

He remembers the guilt he felt, and yet how badly he just wanted her to be silent because his head hurt. 

He remembers going unconscious, and waking up back at the Zora's Domain with Mipha sleeping peacefully, uncomfortably, seated next to him. His wounds were healed by her as always. 

 

He set a hand on the edge of the Mipha statue he now looked up upon, a century later. A century too late. 

"I'm so sorry, Mipha." 

His silent plea was unheard by all, but he hoped it would reach her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably write other chapters focused on Links parents, since it's pretty much free for me to do whatever I want.   
> And yes, I used Faroria as their last name based on the goddess, aha. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcome as well as requests or just comments!


	6. Vah Ruta

Link takes a deep breath after the battle. He realizes then, the voice of Mipha, who was leading him and aiding him in his battle, was now gone. He could no longer feel her presence. 

However, her absence was only for a second. His eyes widened when he saw his old friend with his own eyes. She smiled kindly, had the same wispy features the king of Hyrule did. She was dead. 

It hit him right then. He didn't realize he was holding onto some kind of hope that his friend would be alive. Link did his best to hold it together, he couldn't cry in front of her. 

"Mipha..." 

Her smile did not fade. It became a bit more sorrowful, yet happy all the same to see her friend once again. 

"Hello, Link." 

She looks at the floor for a moment, shyly. 

"I know now is no time to ask for this. I am not sure you remember... Could we dance, just one more time? I know you will have to leave soon, but before you go, I wanted to have one more moment with you." 

He was confused at first. But then, he remembered. Another time, when he was younger, where he took the hand of the Zora Princess and danced with her on her 7th birthday. And again for her 13th, and again for her 16th. 

He took the hand of the spirit in front of him. It would have phased through, but she humored him and followed his movement. 

"Of course, milady." 

His imaginary grip on her hand tightened. She didn't deserve to die. 

They danced the entire evening, until the moon rose up and they both knew Link would have to depart. He couldn't stay here forever. 

The least he could do was finish this mission, let Mipha rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided Link and Mipha needed to have a thing. And it became dancing. 
> 
> Because dancing is nice, don't judge me. 
> 
> All the champion meetings will have a little more to them, because while they all have a little bit already I decided they needed more emotion haha. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, requests, or just other comments are always welcome!


	7. Sidon

Sidon remembers a time where he resented Link. He was but a child at the time, no older than three years old. He remembers his big sister Mipha, and how amazed he was to be related to a Champion. He remembers hiding away in secret many times, being a mischievous brother who nosily spied on the love life of his sibling. He loved to see Link and Mipha together, often teased the Zora that they would marry when she became queen. Sometimes he would slip and say "Lipha" when he was refering to the both of them. It was a form of slang between the Zora siblings, though Mipha never approved of it. 

Then, Calamity Ganon attacked. He never saw his sister again. 

He started to despise Link. It was illogical hatred, really, but he was three and upset. In his eyes, Link was the person who stole his elder sister away, and caused her to never come back. 

As he grew older, he started blaming Princess Zelda instead. She was the leader of the Champions, she brought them together. Of course, near his 15th birthday, probably around the 65th year Link was sleeping, he realized it was the blame of no one but Calamity Ganon. After all, the plan was to succeed. They didn't send his sister out to die. 

 

He feigned ignorance when he was face to face with the boy, now a man. His illogical hatred, though disproven, rose once again. How dare he show his face here, Sidon thought. How dare he, after all these years. Was he here to apologize? To ask for forgiveness? None would be given. It was far too late. 

Then, he was unsure. Was this really the Link his sister once loved? His memory of the boy from so many years ago was foggy, but he knew for a fact that Hylians age so much faster. He thought about this as he swam, led Link into the Zora's domain. 

After a while, he realized it didn't matter. What mattered was stopping Vah Ruta. 

As he fought alongside Link, he realized just how fragile a Hylian life was. He did what he could to protect this man, because it was the only thing he could do against the beast. 

He watched in envy as Link only became a spec, and then disappeared into Vah Ruta. 

 

When Link returned, Sidon praised him for all that he had done. He deserved it. 

He could see it in his eyes when his praises ended. Sadness, regret. A bittersweet smile on his face. 

The two shared a hug, which ended in Sidon picking him up because Link was far too short. 

The Hylian boy flushed in embarassment, but said nothing, only hugged his old friend. 

Sidon cried into Link's shoulders, letting out his anger that his sister was no longer alive, that he could not do anything, that he was powerless. 

He was a prince only in title. He did nothing to help his people or his sister.

But Link comforted him. He told him that was a lie, and Sidon did all he could in his situation. 

After he finished his little tantrum, he set Link down. He was glad it was nightfall, that would have been embarrassing if there were other Zora in the vicinity. 

He led Link to his father and left them to talk. He decided not to stay, far too tired to do the same. As soon as he got to his sleeping corridors, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the beloved Sidon has made an entrance, haha. 
> 
> I wrote this in his point of view, just because I thought it fit better. I might do this again from time to time, but for now it's just this chapter that won't be in Link's perspective. 
> 
> And now to journey to the Gerudo~
> 
> As always, comments of any kind, requests, or constructive criticism are all welcome!


	8. Spar

Link could tell from the way the boy fought. 

His grip on his sword tightened as he sparred with the traveler in front of him. His fighting style was similar to that of a man he once new, a fellow member of the royal guard. 

He was wise, and a man Link admired. He was a little older than Link, around the age of 19 when Link had become the lead captain of the royal guard at 17. His name was Pipit. 

He died the day of the Great Calamity, just as all the other soldiers in the castle that day did. 

But Pipit had a wife; Karane. Link got to know her well, as she was also a member of the royal guard. However, the newlyweds were already expecting, and she was on vacation in Hateno village at the time. How lucky she was to have survived, but saddening to think the widowed wife was to be left with a fatherless child. 

Perhaps this boy in front of him was a descendant of Pipit and Karane. If the royal guard were still around, this boy would have been recruited. 

When their spar ended, Link asked, 

"Are you of a family of the royal guard?" 

The boy appeared surprised. He furrowed his brows as he sheathed his sword. 

"A meaningless title now, but yes. My grandmother taught my father everything she and my grandfather knew, and then my father taught me." 

The boy bid Link farewell, and Link smiled solemnly. For him, the boy's way with the blade was all he needed for confirmation of who he was. He was glad to know at least Karane lived a full life, though she would be either as old as Impa or dead now. 

He sighed softly and called for his horse. He needed to continue his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Pipit and Karane as people who were alive 100 years ago and fellow comrades of Link, since there's a whole bunch of people who share the names of people of previous lives aha. And I thought it would be nice to sort of include them, even if they're dead now. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, random comments, and requests are always welcome!


	9. Lover's Pond

As he watched the two lovers walk away, he wondered if his parents too ever met at this very pond a long time ago. 

He only remembers bits and pieces of his family. But of what he does remember, he remembers they were perfect. His father was a serious man, and was often designated as the protector of the King himself. He was who gave Link his dirty blond hair, but his coffee brown eyes stayed with him. 

Alfor Faroria was a good man. Honorable. 

His mother was a quick woman. She protected the late Queen often, and rumors said they were close friends. She often went on adventures with the Queen, or alone, to do business with the other tribes of the kingdom. She was trusted just as much as his father. Her hair was as dark as the night, the beautiful locks that curled at the tips when she was in her nightgown, but hidden away in a bun when she was on duty. Her electric blue eyes were the same ones Link inherited. 

Vera Faroria was a beautiful woman. As he watched the two lovers walk away, he wondered if his parents too ever met at this very pond a long time ago. 

He only remembers bits and pieces of his family. But of what he does remember, he remembers they were perfect. His father was a serious man, and was often designated as the protector of the King himself. He was who gave Link his dirty blond hair, but his coffee brown eyes stayed with him. 

Alfor Faroria was a good man. Honorable. 

His mother was a quick woman. She protected the late Queen often, and rumors said they were close friends. She often went on adventures with the Queen, or alone, to do business with the other tribes of the kingdom. She was trusted just as much as his father. Her hair was as dark as the night, the beautiful locks that curled at the tips when she was in her nightgown, but hidden away in a bun when she was on duty. Her electric blue eyes were the same ones Link inherited. 

Vera Faroria was a beautiful woman. Mischievous. 

He remembers that his parents would call him their little miracle. After all, he was born with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair despite the traits his parents had. It was odd, but the perfect mix in their eyes.   
He loved his parents with all his heart. They too loved each other as much as they loved him. 

He wondered, as he looked at the heart shaped pond in front of him, why the perfect people always died.

He remembers that his parents would call him their little miracle. After all, he was born with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair despite the traits his parents had. It was odd, but the perfect mix in their eyes.   
He loved his parents with all his heart. They too loved each other as much as they loved him. 

He wondered, as he looked at the heart shaped pond in front of him, why the perfect people always died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no real reason behind Vera, except for I really like the name. But Alfor comes from the father of Allura in Voltron: Legendary Defender, because I needed another strange name for medieval-ish times haha. 
> 
> Speaking of, while I'm still planning on focusing mainly on this fanfic of drabbles, I am planning on making a series of these for different fandoms. One of them is Voltron since I was inspired! 
> 
> But anyway, there will be a bit more Link-Parent angst to come because I love making my favorite characters suffer. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, random comments, and requests are all welcome!


	10. Bazaar

He had been here before. Not just with Zelda, but before then as well. He was here often as a child when his mother had to meet with the Gerudo. There were many problems back then when Lady Urbosa was just a little younger than Link's own mother. 

He barely remembers who Lady Urbosa was, but the Kara Kara Bazaar is giving him just enough to remember a time when the blazing sun was at its peak and his mother had bought him a mango to cool down while he sat at the edge of the oasis water. 

Link gave one glance at the water before he stripped himself of most of his clothing and dove in to cool off more quickly. He decided it was a bad idea to travel during the day in the desert. Why is it he always finds the worst times to travel? 

He closes his eyes and lets his body drift in the water. Eventually, he bumps into the edge where he is met with sand and a Goron looking out into the fierce sandstorm. For the first time since he arrived, Link finally took a look at Vah Naboris. He sighed softly, knowing full well that beast would be next. 

When he stopped by the small food shop at the bazaar, his brows furrowed. He bought a few hydromelons to aid him in the heat as he made his way to Gerudo Town, but he couldn't help to notice the missing fruit he wanted. 

"Do you sell mangoes?" 

The Gerudo woman stared at him as if he was a Goron with a Zora body. 

"We haven't sold that around these parts for over fifty years." 

The Hylian's eyes widened.

"Oh." 

He felt a hole in his heart that he could no longer fill. It was rather ridiculous, but perhaps he felt he would be closer to his mother if he ate just one more mango. 

"Do you know where I could buy some?" 

"I couldn't care less where you could buy some." 

Link sighed softly, thanked the woman despite her lack of helping, and headed to Gerudo Town after cooking a few meals. His nostalgia would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may or may not slow for a while depending on my inspiration and the time I have for writing, but I should still be somewhat active with this. 
> 
> As most people should know by now, you can't actually find mangoes anywhere in BotW which I find to be outrageous. So I decided they're just really rare fruits that were mote common 100 years ago. But Link will find a mango eventually~
> 
> As always, comments, requests and criticisms are all welcome!


	11. Urbosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a bit of gore? Not a lot but still felt the need to put a warning here

Link doesn't acompany Riju immediately after returning the thunder helm to her. He sits at the center of Gerudo Town near a fountain of water, still wearing the ridiculous vai outfit he had to backtrack to the Bazaar for. 

He remembers Lady Urbosa now. She was a friend of his mother's, and was younger than her but looked up to her as well. He remembers watching the two spar often with the current leader of the Gerudo as referee. 

He was left just outside of Gerudo Town to play with the sand seals that day. He was allowed inside only when he was accompanied by his mother, because anyone with a brain knew a child should not be left alone in the desert. This led to the guards of Gerudo Town being more lenient on the no voe rule. 

Lady Urbosa would keep watch of him while his mother and the current leader took care of the buisness they came for. They stayed outside with the sand seals all day, the gerudo girl only leaving him alone with the guards when she got something to eat for them. 

At the time, there were some Gerudo that were rebelling against Lady Nabooru, said current leader. They often killed any travelers who dared enter the desert, they stole from the town and the bazaar, and they hid away in the Gerudo Highlands just like the Yiga. 

Link waited there at the edge of Gerudo Town for his mother, watching the sun rise and set. He laughed when the sand seals grew used to his presence and affectionately nuzzled his face. 

He grew worried when the moon was far above the sky and neither his mother nor Lady Nabooru had returned. The he hugged the sleeping sand seal beside him, hoping for their return. 

"Don't worry, kid. Your mother is a strong woman. She'll come back." 

He remembers Lady Urbosa trying to comfort the him. He tries to believe her. 

The two slept on a blanket they layed out and heard nothing of the mission until the morning after. 

It's loud. He doesn't remember the exact words, but he remembers Lady Urbosa yelling. He remembers seeing her blade in her right with her shield at her left. He remembers a cloaked figure emptying a bag in their hands. 

He remembers still drowsily rubbing his eyes until they widened in horror. Tears trickled down his face as he watched two heads roll. 

One had beautiful red hair and sun-kissed skin. 

The other had curly black locks and lifeless blue eyes. 

Link feels the need to throw up when he remembers seeing his mother's head, just as he did that morning. 

Lady Urbosa and the two other guards took care of the cloaked figure and their reinforcements. When all was over, she wrapped her arms around Link in apology and allowed herself to cry with him. 

He sat with Lady Urbosa in Gerudo Town despite the no voe rule as an exception, and watched when she was announced the new leader despite her young age. It was a bittersweet achievement with the mourning of his mother and Lady Nabooru accompanying the announcement. 

He was to wait for his father to arrive to Gerudo Town. His father as off with the Gorons at the time, probably doing other knightly buisness. Link feared his father would never make it, and they would never see each other again. He started to realize just how dangerous the life of a royal guard is. 

When Lady Urbosa tells him his father arrived, he rushes past her to greet him. He's still near the enterance of Gerudo Town with the guards eyeing him suspiciously, waiting for him to screw up and attempt sneaking in. He gets on one knee and Link runs faster, feeling the tears once again when he jumps into his father's arms. 

When Lady Urbosa finally caught up to greet Alfor, she held what remained of Vera wrapped in a cloth for her husband to keep. The blond haired man gave her a knowing look and took it cautiously. 

The King and Queen of Hyrule did not yet know of what happened. He knew both would be devastated just as he was. 

Link remembers his father holding onto him tightly, as if should he let up his grip even a bit, his son would disappear. 

Suddenly, the blue eyed voe dressed as a vai wanted to leave Gerudo Town as fast as possible. He decided to go see Riju before he ran away entirely from this place. 

Link decided he hated the desert as he headed towards the sandstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was debating on what this chapter would be about and wondered if it would be weird skipping to after Link got the thunder helm before I realized, "wait this is my story I can do whatever the fuck I want" 
> 
> Sooo yeah here is the death of Vera. She may still come out in later chapters, but the desert is where she died. 
> 
> I was debating on how Urbosa and Vera would be related to each other or if Urbosa would be current leader before ultimately deciding she would be the upcoming one and Nabooru, the Gerudo of OoT would be the current one. 
> 
> Sooooo yeah Link is scarred for life. 
> 
> Any requests or other comments are always welcome!


	12. Vah Naboris

Most of the beast is a blur. Link barely remembers what he does as he goes through Vah Naboris and defeats Thunderblight Ganon. He tries to sleep at one point, but ultimately decides the beast is moving too much and his dreams are showing horrid images too often. 

At one point he wonders why he's alive. It's a dangerous thought that crossed his mind for only a second, and was quickly dismissed soon after. 

He tries to remember his reason for doing what he does instead. He finds none. 

None but to save a Princess he barely remembers, a Kingdom he is no longer a part of, and give peace to those who give him nothing but terrible memories in return. 

When he finally sees Lady Urbosa, she wears a proud smile on her face. It gives him a bit of warmth, but he bears too much grief from the desert to cherish it. 

"I have faith in you, kid." 

He gives her a sad smile. Lady Urbosa who used to take care of him. Lady Urbosa who was his mother's friend and comrade. Lady Urbosa who was a second mother to Princess Zelda. Lady Urbosa who was a warrior. Lady Urbosa who was a leader. Lady Urbosa who was a friend.

No. Lady Urbosa who was family. 

They were all family, he realizes. All of the champions were like a family. His grip on his sword tightens before he sheathes it, and gives Urbosa an embrace she can never feel, but warmth that is still appreciated. 

If for no other reason, Link feels it reasonable that wanting to help his family is the purpose behind this entire adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing more angst when I realized, wow Link is spiraling fast. 
> 
> I promise this wasn't intentional guys honest the story has a mind of its own haha
> 
> So I've decided to give Link a glimmer of hope, can't have the hero losing faith on us! 
> 
> As always, comments/requests are very much appreciated!


End file.
